The Name of the Game: Love potion nr 9
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: Misa finally delivers L's name, but gets turned down. She is angry. She holds a weapon of mass distruction: Weasley's love potion nr. 9. Chaos ensures. Enjoy! On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**The name of the game: Love potion**

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or Harry Potter (yup, I just needed a bottle of the Weasley brothers' famous love potion). I do own the plot though. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Once again, Misa was on one of her long walks across the streets, Rem Following close behind her. It was her favorite part of the evening: the sky was red, colored by the shy sunset and its rays were reflected on the tall skyscrapers' windows. Misa liked red so much, it was her second favorite color after black.

"Ne, Rem?"

"Yes, Misa?"

"Light-kun avoided me again today. I honestly love him, but he looks like he prefers spending time with that weird detective, L, instead of me"

"It seems so…I warned you about Yagami Light" Rem answered

"Am I not good enough for him?"

"You are every boy's dream, Misa. Yagami is just weird. I don't think he can actually love someone"

"What? But that would be so sad…I want Light-kun to love me eventually…"

Rem sighed. That was the 20th conversation about Light that day (AN: talk about obsession;)) )

"Misa, have patience"

"Wait!" she clapped her hands. "I know. He will love me if I give him L's name, right?"

"Yes"

"Rem. That day, at Light-kun's University, you saw it too, didn't you?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"Misa…are you sure you want to tell him L's name now? He will not need you anymore"

"If I do, I'm sure he will finally fall in love with Misa-Misa"

"Okay then. It's L"

"Excuse me?"

"First name: L. Last name: Lawliet"

"He has a letter for a first name? His parents really lacked imagination, poor guy" she laughed. "Thanks, Rem!" she blew a kiss towards shinigami. "Off we go!!!"

Misa was running on the streets as if for dear life. She entered the HQ with no difficulty and ran straight at her precious Light-kun that was STILL handcuffed to L.

"Light-kun, Misa-Misa has something for you" she said, clinging to his arm.

"Not now, Misa"

"But…" she pouted. "Misa wants you to love her more…Misa did something for you to make you love her more"

Light had an instant flashback of the moment the met…Misa will find out L's name so that Light-kun will like her more…

Light smiled at her and asked L for some privacy. He whispered to L that he needs five minutes to get rid of Misa.

Once he was free, they went into the hall. She hugged him and whispered "L Lawliet" into his ear.

Raito's eyes widened at the strange name.

"How…?"

"Rem"

"Of course" Light mentally slapped himself. Rem would do anything for Misa.

"Misa's been thinking…tomorrow it's Valentine's Day (AN, Okay, if the timing is wrong in the manga, please bear with me) and we haven't gone out for a while, so…"

"Misa, I can't. Please, understand this"

"But Light-kun…" she pouted.

"I'm sorry"

He walked away and reentered the room. Misa fell down and started to cry. Rem tried to soothe her.

"Nothing changed" she said between sobs. "I thought…"

"Misa…let's go"

"That's all he needed me for. He can throw me away now"

"I won't allow him to live if he does that" Rem said. "Come, Misa, Let's get you wash your face and then into bed. You have an important shooting tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Light, now having the missing piece of information, contemplated the various ways to kill L, and wondering what would the right time be.

L watched on the monitors as a crying Misa made her way out of the building. He brought the thumb to his lips and lowered his head. Amane Misa from Happy Sweets really was his idol, and, although he suspected her of being the second Kira, he couldn't bring himself to see her crying.

Misa was on the streets again.

'Yagami Light will never love me, I know now. He didn't even kiss me this time. Time for plan B'

She clutched into her hands the tiny bottle of water-like liquid labeled "Weasley brothers' love potion nr. 9"

'It gets stronger in time, doesn't it? I wonder how strong it will be tomorrow, exactly six months after I found it. I guess Light-kun will love me after all' she chuckled.


	2. Project Love potion

**The name of the game: Love potion**

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or Harry Potter (yup, I just needed a bottle of the Weasley brothers' famous love potion). I do own the plot though. Enjoy!

Man, I feel so evil:D This chapter doesn't tell much, but Light will change more in the next chapters and we'll have a romantic Light , a blushing Misa, a very-very curious (spy) L, maybe a stupid Matsuda and...two shinigami having fun. As I said, I'm evil :))

**Chapter 2: Project love potion**

That's right. On Valentine's Day, a girl's most sacred holiday, Misa had to do a shooting for a big magazine she often bought herself.

But that wasn't an inconvenience after all. Light still had a tight schedule and she couldn't walk into the building at any hour.

Misa smiled and flirted with the camera for another two hours, and then the shooting ended.

Misa checked her wrist watch and saw that she still had a few more hours until going to see Light. She disguised herself with the same wig she had used when finding Kira's identity and went into the first supermarket she saw to buy a chocolate making kit – special valentine edition. It was the last package, too.

She went home and started making the chocolates for Light.

She poured her heart into it, but they didn't come out like the ones in the picture.

She sighed, but thought they were acceptable, so she spilled the entire bottle of love potion over them and watched as they radiated a pink light for a few seconds, then they went back to normal.

Grinning excitedly, she placed them carefully in a red heart-shaped box and went into her room to dress up for a date. :P

Misa arrived at the tall building at 8 o'clock precisely. Watari came to take her inside and she followed happily. Misa practically skidded through the hall.

Watari opened the door for her and Misa, holding the box to her chest approached Light from behind.

"Light-kun!" she chirped.

Light was taken by surprise and he spilt the soda on his pants. (Man, I'm evil) Misa chuckled; Light cursed under his breath and disappeared to get clean.

L was already eyeing the box with curiosity.

"What's in there?" he asked

"None of your business. This is for my one and only love, Light!!"

She pouted and marched to the other side of the room, for fear that L's nose might catch the scent – everything was possible with that weirdo.

Light came back and walked calmly to his chair. Nobody made any comments.

"Here, Light-kun!" she chirped, placing the box in his hands. Light opened the box in his hands.

He opened the box and saw Misa's hand made chocolates. L's eyes lit up with hope: for once, he was happy Light didn't like sweets – he would end up eating Misa-Misa's HAND MADE delicacies.

Light eyed her questioningly.

"Eat some!" Misa encouraged him.

"I'm not hungry and I don't like chocolate" he said, putting the box on his desk.

L's eyes widened and he licked his lips.

"But, Light-kun, Misa-Misa made them herself!"

L's hand crept slowly towards the box, but Misa saw it and slapped his hand away.

L pouted and began to rub his hand.

"Misa, please, I'm trying to work here"

"Just one and I'll be gone" she dropped on her knees and her bottom lip started to quiver.

"All right, just one…" Light rolled his eyes inwardly and plopped one round candy into his mouth.

The sweet taste invaded all his senses. He felt like floating. His eyes lost their focus and a silly smile spread across his handsome features.

L's mouth hang open, noticing Light in one of the rare moments when he lost control. Was Misa-Misa's chocolate really that good?

Light took another candy, and another, and another…until he ate them all. Misa smiled, waved at everybody and went out the door into the hall.

Light remained on his seat, unmoved, mask lost, a serene expression on his face.

Misa walked at a fast pace down the hallway. Light had been a jerk again, not even complimenting her on the outfit, but that expression on his face when he ate the candy had been a good reward for everything she had put up with.

"3…2…1…" she whispered.

"MISAAAAAAAAAAAA!! " a voice called her from behind. Light was panting by the time he reached her; he had practically sprinted from his chair and due to the time he had spent confined within the walls of the building, he was out of shape.

"Misa - wait"

His eyes now held the love she had seen in then and his sincere smile gave a look of peace to the devil she knew he was.

"Yes, Light-kun? Have you forgotten something?"

"No – I…well…"

"Well?"

"I think I was a bit rude to you yesterday" (Maaaan, even love potions can't fix his pride)

'A bit?!' she rolled her eyes inwardly but smiled for Light.

"And I want to apologize and to thank you for the candy"

"Okay" she then turned to leave.

Light grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and kissed her. Misa lost herself in that kiss - oh, how different it was to the one they had shared in his room! It was demanding and warm, and Light held her like she was the dearest thing to him…

When they broke for air, Misa knew she was blushing and she saw Light was blushing too.

"Come again tomorrow?" he pleaded with her. "I'll ask L to let us go on a date! I can't today, I've tried earlier, but he's too stubborn… come by in the morning, and bring a chocolate cake or something with you to bribe him" Light added with a wink.

"I will" she smiled.

"God, I'm so lucky to have you! I haven't even realized until now how much I really love you!" he confessed

"I love you too, Light-kun!" she whispered. "Let go of me, so I can leave?" she suggested.

"I don't wanna" Light complained.

Misa chuckled, Light looked like a child when he pouted.

Eventually, L and Matsuda came to drag Light back into the room and he reluctantly let go of Misa.

She had felt a small pang of guilt for doing this to Light earlier, but now the feeling had disappeared, replaced by the promise of a brighter future.


End file.
